A so-called in-cell type touch panel display that uses a liquid crystal display element as a display element and includes a common electrode of a liquid crystal element and an electrostatic capacitance-type touch detection electrode in an integrated manner in a liquid crystal panel is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-073783).
A conventional touch panel display is manufactured as including a glass substrate. Therefore, even if an in-cell system is adopted, there is a limit on reduction of the thickness of the touch panel display. In addition, as long as a glass substrate is used, there is a problem that a display having flexibility (so-called flexible display) is not realized.